the_empires_of_the_universe_wiki_revivedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Frost Wraiths
NOTE: The Space Marines, Emporer and pretty much everything the Frost Wraiths have is from the War Hammer 40,000 universe. Overview The Frost Wraiths are a Chapter of Adeptus Astartes (Otherwise known as 'Space Marines' ), ruthless warriors of The Imperium of Man. They fight for all of mankind and will purge all Xeno (Alien) filth from the face of the universe. They worship the God Emporer of Man, the one who pulled humanity out of it's Dark Age. They are small in number, with one thousand Marines, but one Space Marine is enough to change a battle. They also control 15 Regiments of Imperial Guardsman, normal humans. They are 8 feet tall, 700 pounds and gently modified to be the Emporers holy warriors. They are not the only Chapter, with thousands of others out there. They are brutal, strong and fast. They will stop at nothing to achieve victory, and if they lose, they will destroy there own planets to make sure the enemy captures nothing but blood and dirt. How They Got To the EOTU World On the Frost Wraith Chapter Home World, Tarrabha, the Chapter's finest mechanics were hard at work, building an engine that would carry them into the Eye of Terror, a horrible Warp Storm. This engine was strapped onto all of there ships, and they left for the Eye of Terror, to defeat its evil on a Crusade for all of mankind. They brought with them the Chapters of The Angels of Absolution, the Blood Angels and Obsidian Glaves. The joined forces of these Chapters was a mighty force. The trip to the Eye of Terror went wrong, the engines malfunctioned, destroying The Angels of Absolution, Blood Angels and Obsidian Glaves. Most of the ships the Frost Wraiths brought with them survived, but they found themselves in a new place, they had traveled untold trillions and trillions of lightyears in a matter of days. With the engines broken, they were stranded, away from the rest of man. The Chapter Master, Vortigen Parfor turned to a nearby planet and set up camp. This planet was dubbed Cicero. They quickly built themselves back up, and unable to go home, he pledged to go on a Great Crusade, planning on purging all alien life they find. That was 7,315 years ago, and the Frost Wraiths have made themselves a powerhouse in this world. Weapons of Frost Wraith Space Marines * Boltgun: The standard weapon used by Space Marines, this gun is a semi-automatic rifle, firing a bolt shell. These shells are self-propelled rounds, the size of a Redbull can, pierces armor and explodes on impact. These are used by most Space Marine forces. * Bolt Pistol: Fires a smaller caliber of bolt shell, handheld, and semi-automatic. These are used as sidearms and used by Space Marine sergeants in tandem with melee weapons. * Plasma Rifle: Used by special weapon marines, this rifle fires a high powered beam of plasma that burns enemies. It can be charged to fire an EMP/Anti-Vehicle blast that can knock out light vehicles. * Flamer: A flame thrower that can burn heretics in holy fire. Used by special weapon marines. * Melta Gun: A rifle used by special weapon marines that that fires slugs of melted metal. * Auto Cannon: Used by Terminator Marines, a mini-gun strapped to one's arm, firing hundreds of bolt shells a minute * Lascannon: A long-range cannon that firs red beams that can crack armor and can melt flesh, used by sniper Marines. * Chainsword: A sword, but instead of having a normal blade, it is a chainsaw, with huge adamantium teeth, ripping armor and flesh * Missle Launcher: Used by devastator marines, they fire tracking missiles at targets. Used on heavy armor * Storm Bolter: Used by Terminator marines, a full auto, double-barreled bolter with a huge drum mag. Units of the Frost Wraiths * Space Marine: Living weapons crafted by the Emperor himself, they fight with the strength of a thousand men, while few numbers, around 1000 per Chapter (Frost Wraiths being one Chapter). This is the term for all Space Marines in the Frost Wraiths and by extenian the Imperium of Man. There are many variants of Space Marine. A single Combat Squad can change a whole battle. Outfitted with ancient power armor, they can survive like a cockroach in a nuclear bomb. * Combat Marine: The name used for any marine using standard armor. Marines in this category are Tactical Marines. Special Marines and Devastator Marines. 9 of the 10 companies use this armor, so 900 exist at once. * Terminator Marine: These holy warriors wear powerful suits of Terminator armor, standing at 14 feet tall, these troops and living tanks, with enough fire power to kill a whole battalion of troops. This armor type is used by first company veterans, so only 100 exist at a tim. * Tactical Marines: The most widely used variant of Combat Marine, the bulk of the 9 companies of Combat Marines. Trained in the use of standard weapons. * Special Weapon Marines: A variant of Combat Marine trained in the use of special weapons, they use the same armor and equipment as the Tactical Marines, just using a different primary weapon. * Devastator Marine: A variant of Combat Marines trained in the use of heavy weapons, these troops reign terror on the battlefield with powerful weapons. * Scout Marine: Lighter armor with long rang weapons, they scout the battle field looking for any other threats. Ranks of Space Marines * Grunt: Normal rank of Space Marine, they make up the bulk of the Frost Wraiths Space Marines * Sergeant: They lead 4 man squads, them not included. They have more ornamental armor and use melee weapons and sidearms * Captain: They lead companies of 99 marines, them not included. They were Terminator armor.